pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Ibuki
Ibuki, also known as Subject No. 28515 is an Inkling character from P.M. Universe series. She is one of the latest creations, just before the Mollusc Era. She is also served as a major character for the upcoming Splatoon in the Nutshell spin-off movie, ''Splatoon: Fallout''. Biography Before the Mollusc Era, Ibuki was one of the latest subjects created by human scientists. As few years passed, she is taken by Octarians to become DJ Octavio's next brainwashed Inkling, but the drop of the sanitizing ooze to her containing tank droves her mad. It's not easy to have a normal life with the Inkling psychopath. Appearance Ibuki is an Inkling girl with long orange tentacles with blue ponytail, has light skin, and blue eyes, while her ink color is orange. In her original outfit, she wears a sleeveless pink top with white lace. White fingerless glove on her right hand with a morpher toy on her right wrist and a wrapped arm and a black armband on her left. A blue skirt with white belt and white boots with gold lace design. She usually wears a magenta vest. In various GMOD and SFM videos, she wears a Squid hairclip, a pink suit with yellow Octoling armor, black fingerless Octoling gloves and white SQUID GIRL shoes with yellow rings and soles. In her "Stardust" persona, she wears a black sleeveless gear with a yellow star outline, white belt, demonic knee pads with teeth, black boots with yellow soles, and yellow long sleeve gloves with yellow frills. And has yellow/white face paint with black star and red outlines. Personality She was scared and completely paranoid, when she was first created. The result of her insanity is the ooze from Commander Tartar's remains. When she first met P.M. and his friends, she starts acting like a kid, due to her personality disorder. Due to her condition, she enjoys killing evil Octarians and Salmonids, especially her trigger happy personality. She enjoys the world outside of Inkopolis and loves a good challenge no matter it's Turf War. Inspirations Story TBA Critical Edge Great Curse of Arahabaki''' (''Soulcalibur V): Uses the power of Arahabaki to send out three pillars of energy in either direction. Additionally, she can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack. '''''Fu-Ma Seal, Fatal Violet (Soulcalibur VI): Brings out her dagger and slashes her opponent, trapping her opponent. Then brings out her other dagger and stabs them which causes an explosion. Game Appearances * Soulcalibur V * Splatoon * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * Splatoon 2 * WWE 2K18 * WWE 2K19 * Soulcalibur VI Power and abilities * Transformation: Like other Inklings, she was transform into a squid at will. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Whippersnapper (Stunner, sometimes from the top rope) * Signature moves ** Black Widow (Octopus hold) ** Diving crossbody ** Springboard clothesline ** Hurricarana ** Poison mist ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Enzuigiri *** Super Trivia * Her other persona "Stardust" was originally belongs to former WWE superstar, Cody Rhodes (or simply Cody). * Her subject number was from the release date of Splatoon, which was released on May 28, 2015 in Japan. * Ibuki's original outfit was based from Yukari Takeba in her Pink Argus uniform from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. * Like other Splatoon Inkling OCs, she voices the Inkling voice from Splatoon series. This OC uses voice clips from characters voiced by Ashly Burch (e.g. Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat X, Rei from Person Q, Ayla from Awesomenauts, etc.). * Ibuki is known as first Splatoon character created by pm58790, as well as the first Inkling. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Inklings